Nothing but happy
by LittleThingsMatter
Summary: Another 6x09 trailer connected fic... Something that will probably not happen in all new episode :D Bones thinks Hannah makes Booth happier than she does. B


**A/N: I'm sick for the fourth time in two months, so I have plenty of time to practice writing. A lot of people wrote a piece based on next episode's amazing trailer (and I enjoyed them all) so I'm sorry if it resembles anything that's already been posted. I could post that in my other story, but as it already had a 'Hannah chapter' I decided not to. **

**I apologize for all mistakes spell check didn't fix, or if characters are OOC; you should warn me about it. I noticed we write commas and word order different in my language, (and we're like learning to name kitchen supplies at school:-/) so please be patient and leave a review. :D**

**~K**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize!**

"Bones! Temperance, get off the road!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs at his partner, who was kneeling in the middle of the road. He didn't see what she was looking at, but as the car got closer and closer towards her, he ran as fast as he could to get to her in time. It all seemed as in slow-motion.

Through her tear-blurred vision she saw a strong light coming in her direction. She didn't care though. Her life was ruined a year ago. It was something she couldn't fix, and that was the only thing on her mind ever since. She didn't pay attention to the car that was getting dangerously close. All of a sudden she felt a pair of familiar arms picking her up. Arms that always chased away all fears and made her feel safe, she remembered.

BB

"Are you okay, Temperance?"

He sounded very concerned and using of her first name confirmed that. She nodded and looked away, ashamed he had to save her once again.

"Come on let's get into the car, you're soaking."

Once in the safe, warm SUV Booth again asked if she was okay, knowing she was not telling him something.

"It's nothing, Booth, just drive me home."

She pleaded, still not quite daring to look him in the eyes. Booth decided to let it go, he did that a lot lately and hated himself for that. They drove in silence for five minutes, until she inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to speak. Her first attempt failed...

"I... I don't want to have any regrets..."

Booth looked at her, pretty sure that he knew what she was referring to. Not knowing what to say, he returned his gaze to the road. As she continued he stole a quick glance, but actually looking at her seemed too difficult.

"I made a mistake, I missed my chance."

She sobbed, blinking back the tears, forming in the corners of her eyes, only to make them spill over. Her head ducked automatically, not wanting Booth to see her at that state. Booth momentarily hated her. He could never _truly_ hate her, but he was mad. He has moved on, or was at least trying to and her telling him she regret her decision made him wonder what to do. Hannah was perfect for him; interesting, funny, beautiful, strong, independent... All he ever wanted from a woman. But he hasn't moved on. Something was holding him back. That something was his partner, who was crying in front of him and he had a soft spot for that. Seeing her cry made him feel sad and guilty.

"Bones I... I don't know what to say right now. I'm satisfied with Hannah and I like spending time with her..."

He was desperately trying to convince both of them he's happy with Hannah. Bones he did, but convincing himself was far more difficult.

"I am sorry, Booth, I didn't wa... I just want… I didn't know who to tell and it was difficult to keep it inside me, so to speak. And you're the one I go to when I need an advice on this kind of matter. I understand that you're better off with Hannah and that you've moved on. Drive me home, please."

He noticed she became all scientific all of a sudden; her only shred of humanity left was a tear running down her cheek. His heart broke, when she said he's better off with Hannah, but he couldn't say a word. He drove her home and then went to his place. When he came home Hannah wanted to talk about her day. He said he's tired and excused himself to bed.

BB

Half an hour later he still couldn't fall asleep. That wasn't unusual for him, especially lately. He didn't want to hurt either of the women he loved. Well not more than he already has; it seemed like Bones was hurt enough by his actions already. Soon Hannah joined him. She noticed he was stressed out and decided to give him a massage. Her fingers worked on his back in silence. Hannah thought Booth was enjoying her skills, but it only reminded him of numerous occasions Bones fixed his back. He suddenly sat up in bed, searching for clothes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go… Don't wait for me."

"Where are you going?"

It was more of a rhetorical question, since she already knew the answer.

BB

A short drive was disturbed, not only by raindrops falling on front window, but also by his loud thoughts.

He didn't even manage to knock on her wooden door before she opened them. They both looked everywhere but at each other as he entered.

"Booth you should stay home, I'm fine… I'm sorry I brought it up."

She ducked her head, so her eyes were hidden by bangs.

"You're fine? Well if you say so okay, but I sure as hell am not. You tell me you missed your chance and what am I supposed to do? Just leave Hannah? What do you want, Bones?"

Both their eyes were filled with tears by now.

"I want you to be happy. And tears are indicating you aren't. You seem happy with Hannah… But no matter how happy you two look together"

She took a few moments and then quietly, slowly continued.

"I can't help but wish it was me, who's making you feel like that. Like I said, I can't change, nor can I change my past. No one is going to notice I'm missing when I die, and I will forever regret my decision of letting you go. Every night for the past eight months, I've been hoping nothing's happened to you. I can't make you happy, I want to, but I can't."

For at least fourth time that day his heart crushed.

"Bones, you're the only person that can make me happy every day. No matter how irritated I am with you, I've always been nothing but happy in your company."

He took two steps closer to her and took her hand in his.

"And you won't die alone. If you'd disappear there would be a bunch of people looking for you. If not else, you'll always have me."

His hand caressed her arm to the elbow and then he finally pulled her in a warm embrace. They were both relieved to be in each other's arms. Everything fell into place. Booth knew what to do.

"I love you."

He whispered. 'Crap, good job. Do you want to scare her away again?'

"I'm sorry; this isn't appropriate time to say that. Please don't run away… You don't have to change. I've never expected you to. I love, uhm, like you just the way you are."

"It's okay, Booth,"

Emotions were still overwhelming her, so her voice was a little strangled.

"I've come to realize it can't harm me to accept love. It's a positive emotion. I understand if you want to go back to Hannah, no matter what you just said."

They both untangled from their hug.

"Well I'll go back to Hannah now,"

Brennan couldn't read his voice, so she became worried.

"because I want to kiss you and I can't do that to her. So I'll come back later. By the way, I've never been better off with Hannah. "

She smiled a little as he left.

BB

He came home unhappy. He had to break up with his girlfriend and it was never an easy thing for him. Strangely there was no one in his apartment. By her old keys there was a note: _I'm sorry, but I can't live like that. You love her and I wish you nothing but happiness. Best of luck, Hannah_

He felt guilty now too, but nothing could compare to the guilt he felt when he didn't follow his heart and fight for his love almost a year ago.

**The end is classic, I know :-/ Again, sorry for all mistakes, I wanted to post it before episode airs. By the way: What does canon mean?**

**~K**


End file.
